


Clean

by ElizaKroon



Series: Trina Swift (i will name it that if i want) [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, F/M, basically everyone but trina is just mentioned, but it's like hopeful angst?, yeah. trina's healing and i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaKroon/pseuds/ElizaKroon
Summary: Rain came pouring downWhen I was drowning, that's when I could finally breatheAnd by morningGone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean————In which Trina takes the first, slightly self-destructive, steps to moving on.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after marvin hits trina, but that's obvious from the content. i never wanted to love you and father to son are not a thing here, because i just wanna write a trina-centered fic based off a taylor swift song for my boyfriend's birthday don't bother yourself with the technicalities  
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this!

When Marvin hit Trina, it felt like her entire world collapsed around her. He was a destructive force, and she could only hope he’d leave her alone. Well, that was unreasonable, so she hoped he’d leave her alone for now. By the way he left without daring to say another word, regret obviously detectable in his eyes, it seemed he’d lay low for a while, but that didn’t fix all the damage. 

Their house was in complete disarray, and he hit her. It shouldn’t have been so hard for her to process it, right? She’d experienced more than 10 years of being mistreated and neglected, and although it certainly wasn’t a common occurrence, there had been a few vases hurled at her head in one of Marvin’s violent rages. So why was this so hard for her to deal with?

Maybe because Marvin didn’t really have any business in her life anymore. Sure, they still had Jason, but they could just silently drop him off at the other’s place, maybe even glare at each other or something. But certainly not hit each other. It’s not like Marvin should care about her. He never really did, did he? He just used her because he didn’t know shit about how to do regular household things himself.

She wasn’t responsible for Marvin’s troubles, though, and he had no business taking it out on her and Mendel, especially not in this way. Speaking of which. She turned to her fiancé, who was holding Jason close protectively and holding out his hand for her. She took his hand, swallowing thickly. She couldn’t put all of this on them. 

“I’m gonna go for a walk,” she said quietly. “Jason, you need to go to bed.” She kissed Mendel’s cheek and ruffled her son’s hair. She could see in their eyes that they wanted to protest, but they knew she needed time, so Mendel silently nodded and took Jason upstairs.

She went outside without a coat, which wasn’t the smartest decision, since it was pouring outside, and her shirt had short sleeves. She started shivering pretty quickly, but she wasn’t about to turn back home. She couldn’t bear to do that. Not right now. The rain was almost perfectly synced up with the tears streaming down her face, so in theory, no one would be able to notice her crying.

In theory. The sound of her sobbing was audible to nearly everyone, even with the noise of the bustling town. Really, she just wanted to scream until she lost her voice. She was just so frustrated and hurt. She didn’t do shit when she found out Marvin was cheating on her with Whizzer. She cried, and continued to do the things he asked, nay, demanded of her.

Due to the harsh concrete, her feet started hurting, and she was probably gonna catch her death with how cold it was outside. And yet, the longer she walked around the city, the better she started feeling. The rain felt… cleansing to her, like the water could wash away the red spot on her cheek and all of the other damage that seemed irreversible to her.

She stayed outside for far too long. To her estimate, about an hour, which was strange, as she was only walking around. Really, the only reason she came back home after an hour was because the rain had turned into a thunderstorm, and Mendel and Jason were surely going to freak out if she wasn’t home by then. Rightfully, she knew.

When she quietly opened the door, with chattering teeth and shaking hands, dripping with rain, Mendel immediately came running over, rambling about how worried he was and how sorry he is and how much he loves her, and it makes her smile. He helped her out of her soaked clothing, and gave her one of his sweaters, and wrapped her up in a blanket. It’s comforting and it’s safe, and she was happy, even though she knew it was probably only momentarily.

When she’s nestled into his arms in their bed with a heating pad and an extra blanket, and Mendel’s stroking her (still damp) hair, waiting for her to fall asleep, she realizes just how much she’s in love with this man, and how much he’d do to fix it. He couldn’t fix it, no one could, and they both knew that, but he’d do everything to make it better, at the very least. Her heart still ached from the entire situation, but it was getting better. Maybe, by morning, every trace of Marvin would be gone. Or at least someday that would be the case. Until that day came, she’d be content with this.


End file.
